


heartthrob

by lackinginmaturity



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Marvin (Falsettos), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Movie Night, Smut, Top Whizzer Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackinginmaturity/pseuds/lackinginmaturity
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer have movie night together.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	heartthrob

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! This fic isn't my best work, but I still like it. :)

Marvin was sitting down on the couch, scrolling through Instagram on his phone when he heard the front door of his apartment open. The shorter man looked up and his face lit up when he saw his lover.

“Whizzer!”

He quickly put his phone down, got up and rushed to the taller man, who enveloped him in a tight embrace. Marvin hugged back tightly and nuzzled into his lover’s chest.

“Hey baby.”

Whizzer mumbled as he buried his face into his lover’s hair. He took a deep breath and smiled into his boyfriend’s hair. About 2 weeks ago, Whizzer noticed that Marvin’s hair smelled like strawberries. Maybe it was the shampoo, the soap or even the conditioner that he used. Either way, Marvin smelled like fresh strawberries, and Whizzer loved that. Marvin let out a soft chuckle and pulled his head away from Whizzer’s chest to look at him.

“Why are you smelling my hair?” Whizzer’s face flushed slightly as he looked away, embarrassed. “You smell like strawberries.” He said softly.

Marvin’s eyes seemed to sparkle and to Whizzer, the earth seemed as if it began to sway. He smiled softly, “You’re adorable, Brown. What’s with the backpack?” Whizzer fixated his gaze back on his boyfriend and remembered the reason he had originally come over to visit him for.

He grabbed the backpack that he had slung over one of his shoulders and put his hand inside it, digging around, until he took his hand out held up a movie case.

“You still up for movie night?”

Marvin gave Whizzer a toothy grin and took the taller boy’s hands into his. “Yeah, I probably have some popcorn in the cupboards. How about while you put the disk in the movie player, I get the popcorn ready?”

Whizzer nodded intently and walked to Marvin’s living room, placing the movie case down as he started up the movie player. He could hear popcorn popping in the kitchen while he put the disk in the player.

After finishing setting up the movie, Whizzer sat down on the couch and waited for Marvin.

“It’s ready!” Marvin announced as he walked into the room with a large, blue, plastic bowl filled with salty popcorn.

“That looks really yummy, babe.” Marvin blushed at the pet name. Whizzer seemingly always had a way to Make Marvin flustered with his words. The shorter man quickly handed him the bowl. “Here, wait,” Whizzer gave Marvin a perplexed look as his boyfriend walked out of the living room into his room.

The shorter man came back into the living room with a large blue blanket. He gave Whizzer a wide grin as he walked back over to the couch, “It’s so we can cuddle.”

Whizzer giggled and turned to his right to look him. “You’re such a dork.”

Marvin scoffed. “I think the right word would be ‘hopeless romantic’.”

“Whatever,” Whizzer mumbled, turning away to hide his smile.

The shorter man then grabbed the blanket and shook it out so that it went over both his own legs, and Whizzer’s legs. Both boys then raised their legs up to the couch so that they were in a crouching position. They both seemed to understand that neither wanted the blanket to touch the ground and possibly get dirty.

Whizzer grabbed the remote and his finger hovered over the ‘select’ button. “You ready?”

Marvin nodded slowly, “Yeah,, yeah, I’m ready.”

Whizzer pressed down on the ‘select’ button, pressing ‘play’, which started the movie. Whizzer had originally told Marvin that he was bringing a movie about a gay love story, which Marvin was excited for. Little did Marvin know, Whizzer had purposely rented this movie, knowing that it had a long sex scene. He wanted to see how Marvin would react to it, and who knows, maybe it would end up with Whizzer stuck in Marvin’s ass, or vice versa.

::-::

As the movie dragged on, Whizzer started to bored, and quickly, too. He didn’t exactly check when the sex scene would happen at this point, so for now he was stuck with this _bland_ love story, as he himself described it.

Unlike Whizzer, Marvin was actually enjoying the plot and storyline. He would talk over the movie, predicting what would happen next and leaving in his own opinion in between these comments, which Whizzer didn’t mind. Other than the occasional comment on the plot line, Whizzer didn’t say much.

Until finally, it happened. The scene cut from the two protagonists making out at a party, to them full on fucking. Whizzer glanced over at Marvin, whose face flushed intensely, his eyes captivated on the screen.

Had Marvin never seen gay porn?

The shorter man slowly turned to Whizzer, ”Did,,did you buy this movie knowing it had gay sex in it?” Whizzer tried to look confused, furrowing his brows, “You mean staged gay porn? No,,” he put his hand on Marvin’s thigh,” _But I’m glad it does.._ ”

His boyfriend’s eyes widened as the taller man leaned in for a kiss. Marvin complied, his eyelashes fluttering as his lips met Whizzer’s. Whizzer bit Marvin’s lip, asking for entrance, to which Marvin allowed.

Whizzer’s tongue had explored Marvin’s mouth plenty of times, but he loved it and cherished it every single change that he got. Suddenly, the moans coming from the television seemed to get louder , and Marvin felt blood rushing to his cock.

To be honest, Marvin had only seen gay porn once, and it was completely by accident. He was meaning to watch straight porn to “convince himself” that he was in fact, heterosexual, but he had pulled up gay porn instead. When he got turned on by it, it had upset him, and now, out of fear, he hadn’t watched porn since that one day from his high school years. But now here he was, making out with his boyfriend with gay porn playing in the background.

Whizzer seemed to notice that Marvin was _excited_ and placed his hand over his lover’s crotch, causing a soft moan to escape from Marvin’s lips. Whizzer started to rub Marvin through his sweatpants, which caused the boy’s moans to become louder.

Hearing the noises that were leaving Marvin’s mouth caused Whizzer to become aroused as well. “ _Ah, Whizzer._ ” Just the way Marvin saidWhizzer’s name drove him crazy, but when he _moaned_ his name. To Whizzer, that was a whole story on its own.

This elicited a groan from Whizzer as he moved his hand faster, applying more pressure on the shorter man’s cock. Marvin’s moans seemed to be in sync with the ones coming from the television, and god, Whizzer wanted nothing more than to be in Marvin already.

Whizzer removed his hand from the bulge in Marvin’s sweatpants, causing the shorter man to grumble a complaint. “Marv, babe, wait,” Whizzer chuckled at his boyfriend’s impatience and grabbed the popcorn bowl, taking it to the kitchen hurriedly, since he wasn’t the most patient person either.

Rushing back into the living room, he gently pushed Marvin down unto the couch and started to kiss on his neck. Without any time to waste, he started to bite his neck causing Marvin to let out a groan. _“Fuck Whizz, yes.”_

Marvin started to grind against Whizzer, who returned the motion. After leaving a bit of hickeys on the shorter man’s neck, Whizzer tugged on the bottom of Marvin’s shirt, and Marvin sat up slightly, pulling his t-shirt off. Whizzer then moved to be standing on his knees, unbuttoning his jeans, and pulling down the zipper.

He hurriedly pulled at his jeans, trying to take them off. Marvin, pupils blown, grabbed at the fabric and tugged harder, pulling them down to Whizzer’s knees.

“Impatient, are we?” Whizzer smirked down at him.

Marvin rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of “Whatever, loser.” He gently pushed Whizzer off of him and pulled his sweatpants off, throwing them across the room on the ground.

Whizzer got off the couch and fully pulled his jeans off, dumping them next to Marvin’s sweatpants. He pulled his t-shirt off and looked over at Marvin, who was pulling his boxers off.

Marvin looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Whizzer grinned. “God, Marv, I wanna suck you off so bad.”

Marvin grabbed the television remote and pressed the ‘pause’ button while shooting him a grin back.

“Then c’mere, Whizz.”

Whizzer grinned wider, walking over to Marvin and getting on his knees. He grabbed Marvins thigh with one hand and held Marvin’s dick with the other hand.

He started by teasing, just slowly licking the tip, causing one of Marvin’s hands to shoot up and grab his hair.

Whizzer then took Marvin’s whole cock in his mouth. Marvin sharply yanked on the taller man’s hair, causing him to moan around Marvin’s dick.

“Fuck, Whizzer, _I love you so much!_ ”

Whizzer started to bob his head up and down quickly. _By god, it always turned Whizzer on when Marvin said that he loved him._

He hollowed his cheeks as he continued to suck and lick, causing Marvin to let out another moan.

Finally, Whizzer removed his mouth from Marvin’s length with a _pop_. “ _Whizzer._ ” The shorter man groaned. Geez, was there anything Whizzer couldn't do that made Marvin wild?

Whizzer bit his lip as he stood up, peeling his boxers off. When he did so, his erection seemed to spring, which made Whizzer groan because of the pressure that was being released, but also giggle because of the fact that his dick practically sprung.

He walked over to the side of the couch and reached into his backpack, getting the small tube of lube, and placing some unto his hand. “Do you need me to prep you, Marv?” Marvin shook his head as he stared at Whizzer’s body.

The taller man began to stroke himself and Marvin bit his lip, “C’mon Whizzer.”

Whizzer turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He got unto the couch again, wiping his hand on the cushion and began to kiss the corners of Marvin’s mouth.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

They maintained eye contact as the taller man pushed him down gently so that Marvin was laying down in front of him.

“God Whizzer,, I want _you_. I want you to fuck me hard. I want you _choking_ me.”

Whizzer groaned hiding his face in the crook of Marvin’s neck. _“Fuck, Marvin, you’re so pretty. So pretty for me and ready to get fucked.”_ Marvin let out a whine and wrapped an arm around Whizzer’s neck.

“Whizzer, _please._ ”

“Okay, okay..”

Marvin spread his legs apart, as to give Whizzer enough space to fit between his thighs. Whizzer held Marvin’s thighs and raised them slightly, aligned his cock with Marvin’s ass, and slowly pushed in, eliciting a loud moan from Marvin.

“ _Fuck_ , Whizzer, I love you,” he gasped as Whizzer buried himself inside of Marvin. “ _Ah_ \- Marv, _baby_ , I love you too.”

Whizzer then smirked, remembering what Marvin had originally asked him to do. “You wanted me to choke you right? Don’t worry, I won’t do it too hard.”

Marvin’s eyes widened as he saw Whizzer throw one of his thighs over his shoulder. The taller of the two, then, began to move his free hand up Marvin’s chest.

“Tell me to stop if this isn’t what you want, sweetheart.” Marvin let out a small moan as Whizzer wrapped his hand around his neck.

“I,, I don’t wan’t you to stop.”

Whizzer grinned widely as he cherished the flushed look on Marvin’s face. He then started to buck his hips harshly, keeping his grip on Marvin’s neck, causing the shorter man to let out a series of moans.

Marvin tried to form sentences, but only broken words seemed to come out. “ _Fu- ah- Whizzer_ , _oh_ -“ Whizzer groaned at the noises Marvin was making, his thrusts becoming more rapid and rough. Suddenly, Marvin cried out and Whizzer moaned. “Marv~”

Marvin’s eyes were tightly shut but they suddenly flew open. “Oh god, don’t stop, _don’t stop! Whizzer-_ ” Whizzer tightened his grip on Marvin’s neck, causing him to let out a choked moan.

“Marv, you look _so hot_ when I fuck you. So good for me~” Whizzer growled as he rammed into his lover’s prostate. Since Marvin did get a blowjob, he felt his release tumbling towards him faster than expected, as if he couldn't stop it if he tried.

“Oh- _oh my god_ , I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I-“ Whizzer gasped, grabbed Marvin’s dick, and began to jerk him off, which only stimulated Marvin even more.

The constant penetration to his prostate, the touching his dick, and the dirty things Whizzer was saying to him, it was all too much. With a low groan and his lover’s name on his lips, Marvin came, his cum staining his stomach and chest. Seeing his boyfriend’s face after he came, the expression of pure bliss and pleasure, made Whizzer cum not long after Marvin.

Bucking his hips in a seemingly staggering way, Whizzer pulled out all the way and came on Marvin’s stomach, as well as his own stomach. After a few seconds, Whizzer then let go of his boyfriend’s neck, finally collapsing unto Marvin.

They laid there together for a while, to recover from their highs. Marvin began to whisper sweet nothings as he ran his fingers through Whizzer’s hair.

Marvin was always one to be sappy and clingy after sex. Whizzer learned this after their first time, which was at a hotel. It wasn’t the _best_ place to have their first time, but they enjoyed it either way. After they had both cum, Marvin was extremely clingy. They showered together and, at Marvin’s request, hugged most of the time.

Marvin closed his eyes as he continued to stroke Whizzer’s hair. The taller man looked up at Marvin, resting his chin on his boyfriend's chest.

"Marvin?"

"Whizzer."

"You know I love you, right?" 

Marvin opened his eyes and looked down slightly at Whizzer.

"Whizzer, I love you, too. I've told you before right?"

Whizzer nodded slightly, closing his eyes for a second, recalling their first time at the hotel, once again. After their first time, Marvin had told Whizzer that he loved him, and that, _that was a moment Whizzer would never forget._

"I'll never forget when you first told me that you loved me." He opened his eyes again, looking at Marvin who had his closed. Whizzer imagined that he was thinking about the special moment, too.

“Do you wanna clean up?” Whizzer asked in a gentle tone.

Marvin made a noise that sounded like he meant ‘no’. Whizzer chuckled. “Me neither. But c’mon. Let’s at least get to bed.”

Marvin made a noise of acknowledgement as Whizzer slowly got up off of him. He trudged towards Marvin’s bedroom and opened the door. The shorter of the two followed behind him and they both collapsed unto the bed.

Whizzer scooted closer to Marvin and whispered, “Can I be big spoon?” Marvin nodded, turning on his side.

Whizzer slowly moved up behind Marvin and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He took a deep breath and smiled softly to himself. Other than the heavy scent of sex, Marvin still smelled like strawberries.

He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep, with Marvin safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to keep in mind that this is an AU where they met in high school and started dating around their senior year of high school. This fic takes place around their college years? In this story, I also mentioned their first time at the hotel a few times. Is that a one shot that you would like to see?  
> Let me know!! :)
> 
> I'll probably write it anyway, I just wanna see if that's something you would all like to read. :)


End file.
